1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a television game console, more particularly to a television game console having an electronic control device for controlling the allowable playing time thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional television game console (10). The television game console (10) comprises a central processing unit (CPU) (10), a video processor unit (12), a video random access memory (RAM) (13), an audio processor unit (14), an audio RAM (15) and a radio frequency (RF) modulator (16). The television game console (10) is provided with a socket connector (17) which detachably receives a game cartridge read only memory (ROM) (18). The game cartridge ROM (18) contains a game software and has address bus (AB) and data bus (DB) lines connected to the CPU (11). The CPU (11) provides audio and video signals to the audio and video processor units (12, 14). The audio and video processor units (12, 14) store audio and video data in the audio and video RAM (13, 15). The composite audio and video outputs of the audio and video processor units (12, 14) are sent to the RF modulator (16) for further processing prior to reception by the television unit.
Note that the conventional television game consoles are not provided with a timer control device which automatically disables the television game console after a preset time period of use. Thus, it is not uncommon to see many children and adults who eat and sleep at irregular times because of prolonged operation of the television game consoles.